Chasing Cars
by MrsBohemian
Summary: Post-sinsajo, pre-epílogo. Katniss pasa por un experiencia extra corporal que la hace ver los pequeños detalles, las cosas que uno debe estar dispuesto para que el amor funcione. Porque sentir, no es suficiente. A veces las cosas solo presisan de luchas.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes y Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Santa Suzzane Collins. Excepto Peeta. El es mío.**

**Summary; **

_A veces, solo sentir el amor, darte cuenta que es un sentimiento presente dentro de tu pecho no es suficiente. Para que el amor sobreviva, hay que cuidarlo, prestarle atención y colmarlo de pequeñas atenciones todos los días, como si estuvieses cuidando una semilla de un diente de león._

_Katniss pasa por un experiencia extra corporal que la hace ver los pequeños detalles, las cosas que uno debe estar dispuesto para que el amor funcione. Porque sentir, no es suficiente. A veces las cosas solo presisan de luchas pequeñas, porque o sino podemos perder al ser amado._

_Pre-epílogo. Post-final._

_****"We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world? "  
>~Snow Patrol.-Chasing Cars.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chasing Cars.<span>

-¡Peeta! – grité, aunque era inútil.

Pero la constatación de ese hecho no me refrenaba o impedía que yo siguiera tratando.

Me acerqué más a él y cogiendo aliento, volví a gritar por él.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! – nada. Recordé entonces lo que quería pedirle. –Date la vuelta. ¡No vayas hacia el frente!

Éste era uno de esos momentos en el que quieres patear y gritar de la impotencia. Porque sabes que tú eres el único que está presente, el único capaz de detenerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Y yo era completamente impotente. Era la única que estaba junto a él en este momento, pero no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Si gritaba su nombre, él no me oiría. Si trataba de tocarlo, mi mano atravesaría su piel y mi tacto se evaporaría con el aire, como si yo no fuera más que el viento. Si traba de ponerme delante de él y empujarlo para que retrocediera, obtendría los mismos resultados. Si gritaba por ayuda, tampoco nadie me oiría, en parte porque ahí no había nadie más aparte de nosotros. Y por otra parte, porque yo estaba atrapada en un extraño mundo en el que yo no era percibida, era la nada misma.

Era como si yo fuera solo otra parte del viento.

Podría ponerme a gritar y llorar para alivianar un poco mi desesperación, pero eso no ayudaría en nada a la situación.

Impotencia.

Mi mente me lo gritaba una y otra vez… y lo odiaba. Quería que mi mente se callara y se enfocara en cosas más productivas, cómo de que manera impedir que Peeta cometiera un error cuyas consecuencias solo podrían ser fatales.

-¡Peeta! –volví a gritar, más sabiendo que jamás me oiría. Mi voz era como un susurro que se perdía en el viento. - ¡Escúchame Peeta! ¡Maldita sea, solo… solo escúchame!

Odiaba cómo mi voz sonaba cada vez más baja y se hacía débil. Pero mis ojos empezaban a escocer y sentía este extraño dolor en el pecho, en el lugar en donde estaba mi corazón.

Contrario a mis deseos, los pies descalzos de Peeta avanzaron, acercándose más al lugar en donde las olas rompían contra las piedras. Estaba comenzando a odiar muchas cosas en este momento. Cómo la expresión de su rostro, que contemplaba el mar desde el lugar sobre las rocas en el que estaba subido, como si fuera lo más atrayente que podía figurarse en ese momento. Cómo si se viera lo suficiente tentador con para fundirse con él.

Peeta no sabía nadar.

Ignorando mi lógica empecé a correr hacia el lugar en donde él estaba, mi cuerpo reaccionando por instinto, buscando hacer algo en lugar de quedarse impotente viendo cómo acontecían las cosas en ese momento. Traté de agarrar su cintura, sacudirle el hombro, gritarle en el oído, lo que sea. Pero en lugar de seguir avanzando, mi cuerpo era arrastrado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, como si me tratara de una hoja seca siendo arrastrada por el viento.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo. Eso jamás me había ocurrido antes, en ninguna de las veces anteriores.

Trate de alargar mis brazos, rozar su cuerpo con las puntas de mis dedos, hacer algo. Pero él cada vez se veía más lejano, más inalcanzable. Desde que todo esto había empezado, desde que me había visto envuelta en este extraño mundo en el que yo formaba parte de la nada, jamás me había sentido más invisible e inútil para él.

-¡Peeta! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! – mi voz se rompió.

_¡Lilly!_ Pensé de repente. _¿Dónde demonios estaba Lilly ahora? _Nunca había sentido la llama del odio fluir con tanto fulgor en mi pecho por su causa como ahora. Siempre estaba detrás de él, como una maldita larva incluso cuando él mismo no quería ser acompañado por nadie, menos por una chica. Y ahora que más la necesitaba, cuando más necesitaba que ella esté buscando incesablemente al chico aún en contra de su voluntad, ella decide… dejarlo en paz. _¡Aparece maldita sea, te necesito Lilly!_

¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Me pregunté.

Entonces, pausé todos mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Me volví a preguntar.

Tratando de correr por la playa, siendo completamente invisible e impotente para impedir lo que podría ser el posible suicidio de Peeta. Dejándolo roto y herido más allá de la imaginación. Odiando con todo mi ser a una chica que había fijado sus ojos en él y tenía la intención de ocupar el lugar en su corazón que solo yo ocupaba y probablemente a pesar de todo siga ocupando.

Gritando al aire y al viento, conteniendo las lágrimas y deseando más que nunca volver a casa, ser devuelta a la realidad.

Y yo sabía que ya no me quedaba nada. Era solo una chica, inestable y sin alas. Sin padre. Sin hermana. Con una madre con la que nunca tenía contacto, excepto por las llamadas telefónicas. Distanciada de mi mejor amigo. Con todas las personas que alguna vez amé, muertas. Quizás en lugar mejor. Eso era lo que yo esperaba. Era lo que yo tenía que creer.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sumergida en esta realidad que yo esperaba, fuera una fantasía.

¿Cómo llegué ahí?

Este chico era todo lo que me quedaba. Era el diente de león en medio del prado, el que te daba la esperanza de que la primavera se aproximaba. Él único que con su paciencia y amabilidad era capaz de apaciguar el fuego y el odio que constantemente bullía dentro de mí. El que con su amor, aunque jamás lograría borrar las heridas dentro de mí, era capaz de cicatrizarlas, de cerrarlas lo suficiente para que sea posible seguir viviendo sin desangrarse completamente. Aparte de Haymitch era lo único que realmente me quedaba aún cuando todo lo demás se había ido.

Y si ahora lo perdía, no quedaría nada.

Si lo veía morir, no quería pensar en lo que yo sería capaz de hacer. Constantemente, aún me planteaba la posibilidad de quitarme la vida aún sin esto. Con esto, probablemente no pensaría dos veces en escoger la vía más fácil, la más rápida.

Entonces, cerré los ojos y deseé más que nunca despertar, tal como había hecho cuando tuve la primera fantasía. La única diferencia era que en ese entonces, había funcionado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! LLevo tiempo sin andar por aquí, pero decidí traerles esto a unos días del estreno de la película *se caga encima*, le tengo especial cariño a la historia. Desde ya, se darán cuenta que la historia tendrá un toque sobrenatural. Les invito a ir descubriendolo a través de los capítulos y sin son intolerantes a este tipo de tramas, también les invito a .. bueno, dejar de leer la historia, eso ._. <strong>

**También la ando publicando en mi blog, de hecho, la llevo ahí más avanzada que aquí (mrsbohemian (punto) blogspot (punto) com)**

**Saludos _|||_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Chasing Cars

Capítulo 1.

Cerré con furia la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí al patio. No tenía el ánimo suficiente con para mirar a una persona al rostro y sentirme igual de humana. Solo quería alejarme de todo, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que el vació dentro de mí desaparecería con solo desearlo. Pero la verdad era que me sentía como si me estuviese ahogando en un montón de agua.

De eso era lo que se había tratado la pesadilla hoy. Toda la gente que había perdido se acercaba a mí y me abría el pecho, para arrancarme el corazón y un pedazo del alma, hasta que mi cuerpo quedaba completamente vacío por dentro y hecho un desastre. Esa parte del sueño era muy larga considerando la cantidad de gente de la que se trataba. Entonces, me tiraban al mar para que me ahogara en sus profundidades. Mi cuerpo estaba entonces lo suficientemente cansado y destruido para plantearse entonces la posibilidad de nadar a la superficie. Aunque el problema también era que no me quedaba deseo alguno de nadar para salvarme.

Así que caía, caía y me ahogaba entre las oscuras aguas del mar hasta que despertaba gritando e inhalando frenéticamente cómo si aún me estuviese ahogando. Enferma de tratar de conciliar algo de sueño, de encerrarme en la sala y de enferma de mí misma, salgo de la casa tratando de conciliar algo de aire para llenar mis pulmones y esa sensación de estar ahogándome me abandone. Hacerlo era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía detrás de la oscuridad de mis parpados sus rostros, cómo ellos habían muerto por mí y cómo yo no había hecho nada por salvarlos. O en otro caso, todo lo que yo había hecho no había sido suficiente.

Entonces me invadía un dolor por todo el cuerpo, la clase de dolor que entumecía todos los músculos y te dejaba paralizado, con aquel cosquilleo doloroso en el estómago que te hacía sentir todo vacio por dentro. Incluso ardían los ojos, porque escocían pero nunca soltaban ninguna lágrima. Incluso la garganta se me cerraba por los sollozos que nunca escapaban. Si tan solo estuviese ávida para llorar, quizás hasta la culpa sería una carga más fácil.

Entonces, trataba de enumerar todas las cosas buenas que le había visto a hacer a esas personas alguna vez. Recordarlas por lo que fueron, no por la manera en la que se perdieron de este mundo. Finnick reiniciando el corazón de Peeta. Mag sacrificándose. La boda de Finnick y Annie. Gale y yo cazando todos los días por sacar adelante a nuestras familias. El dulce canto de Rue. La bondad y las manos curativas de Prim…

Entonces me detenía en las últimas líneas de pensamiento porque el sollozo finalmente escapaba de mi garganta y las lágrimas que creía drenadas humedecían mis ojos. Porque recordar las cosas buenas en Prim o Rue hacía que deseara más haberlas salvado para que ambas pudieran ver el nuevo mundo que se estaba construyendo. El nuevo mundo en el que ambas merecían haber vivido, pero jamás alcanzaron a ver. El mundo en el que vivíamos no estaba construida para gente buena como ellas, por eso terminaron marchándose. El mundo no se merecía sus presencias dándole algo de brillo y esperanza sobre toda la destrucción. Toda la gente buena que conocía había terminado muy dañada o muerta.

Esta se sentía cómo una de esas mañanas en la que me sería imposible encontrar placer en las cosas, porque tenía miedo de que me la arrebatasen. ¿Pero que más podrían arrebatarme? Sí yo era una persona que ya lo había perdido todo.

Entonces recordé a mi madre, construyéndose una nueva vida en el districto 4 en donde hubiera alguna mínima posibilidad de que pudiera encontrar un poco de felicidad. O al menos, apaciguar lo suficiente el dolor con para que le resultara cómodo y posible seguir viviendo. Y al parecer estaba progresando, ya que después de más de seis meses, comenzó a sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte con para llamarme y escuchar mi voz. Al comienzo era realmente difícil compartir más de tres palabras con ella. Tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, quería decirle todo y nada a la vez. Quería gritarle y reclamarme un montón de cosas, pero después recordaba que no estaba siendo justa y no podía culparla del todo. Quería saber también si ella me culpaba a mí por no haber salvado a Prim. Si lo estaba llevando tan mal como yo, que cada vez que pensaba en su nombre, en su hermoso rostro o en su cola de patito que siempre se formaba con la cola de la camisa cuando se le escapaba de la falda o el pantalón, le era imposible contener las lágrimas y aovillarse a esperar que el dolor y el llanto la consumiera.

También tenía a Haymitch, que los últimos meses parecía estar más ebrio que sobrio, aún más allá dentro de sus propios estándares. Solía visitarme de vez en cuando, aunque sospechaba que era más por mí que por el hecho de que él necesitara compañía humana. Haymitch odiaba al mundo y el mundo odiaba a Haymitch, y eso no había cambiado nada. Aparte de la realización de lo parecidos que éramos ambos. Y que había conseguido tres gansos hace dos semanas y se había dedicado a criarlos.

Y por último, tenía a Peeta. Observé con cierta reprensión como el humo salía por la chimenea a dos casas de la mía, dándole una especie de calidez a la que carecían las otras dos casas. Lo cierto era que la casa de Haymitch estaba cubierta de una aura que con la que resultaba desagradable incluso pararse en la entrada de la casa. Y el estado en la que la mía se encontraba era algo que no podía importarme menos. Sí aún seguía quedándome en ese lugar era porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

No había nada dentro de ese lugar que estuviera interesada en retener, o nada que estuviera interesada en contemplar todos los días cada semana.

Pasó por mi cabeza un segundo la idea de visitar a Peeta. Mis pies se estaban moviendo a en su dirección incluso antes de que yo terminara de sopesar la idea, como si hubieran cobrado vida propia y decidieron que tenían respuestas más sanas que mi cabeza. Porque cuando mi cabeza razonó la idea, ordeno a mis pies a detenerse, a mi cuerpo dejar de marchar.

Peeta y yo aún no éramos lo suficientemente cercanos con para que yo apareciera frente a su casa sin invitación. ¿Qué pensaría él si me viera aparecer de repente dentro de su territorio? ¿Me vería como una intrusa? ¿Una enemiga? ¿Una aliada?...

Aliada. Enemiga. Amante. Muto. Amiga. Resonó dentro de mí, recordando las palabras que mi memoria había retenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Ordene a mis pies a que dieran media vuelta y cambiaran de rumbo, aunque estos parecían recios a seguir mis órdenes. Definitivamente éste no era el mejor momento para ponerme a pensar en estas cosas, no después de una pesadilla donde todos los caídos alguna vez amados por mí me descuartizaban y luego me abandonaban en el mar para dejarme morir.

Pero una parte inconsciente, la que solo se dedicaba a sentir, de alguna manera aún seguía buscando ese confort después de un momento malo en aquel par de brazos que alguna vez parecieron ser mi protección del mundo externo.

Estaba bajando de la colina rumbo a la ciudad cuando mis hombros se tensaron. Entonces recordé que en cinco semanas enteras yo no había ido ni una sola vez a la ciudad. Tal vez porque ver cómo la gente reconstruía sus vidas sobre una tumba, sobre las cenizas de lo que yo impulsé en mi pasado era demasiado doloroso de reconocer. Quizá porque aún me quedaba algo de conciencia.

Pero era demasiado tarde para regresar ahora que ya estaba ahí, además de que mis pies parecían no dejar de moverse aunque yo tuviera toda la intención de parar.

A mi alrededor mucho había cambiado, la gente parecía moverse demasiado rápido para ser once meses los que habían pasado desde que todos habían vuelto. En lugares en donde no había más que escombros y polvos la visión de pequeñas casas, verdulerías o tiendas resultaba reconfortante mientras olvidara que estaban rehaciendo sus vidas sobre una tumba.

En la esquina, frente a la verdulería estaba Sae la Grasienta recogiendo algunas lechugas. Pareció percatarse de mi presencia con facilidad considerando la distancia en la que me encontraba, ya que se giro hacia mí y regalándome una mirada cálida me hizo señales para que me acercara a ella. Mis pies parecieron moverse por inercia cuando empecé a caminar hacia ella, buscando inconscientemente contacto humano por primera vez en muchas semanas. Quizás fuera solo porque reconocía a la persona a la que estaba buscando y aunque ella venía todos los días a mi casa a dejarme el desayuno servido sobre la mesa, llevaba varios días sin verla.

Me encontré con ella cuando intercambiaba un ramo de lechugas por algún jugo al sudoroso verdulero. Supuse que no era un mal trato.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa? Te ves cansada. Vamos, te haré algo de té. – dijo Sae, metiendo sus verduras dentro de una bolsa.

No respondí de ninguna forma, pero ella supo captar mi silencio de manera correcta y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, esperando que la siguiera. Su casa quedaba enfrente de la verdulería, algo que le terminaba resultando bastante conveniente considerando quien era ella y a que se dedicaba.

Abrió su puerta con un suave movimiento del pie y me invitó a pasar delante de ella. Subí los únicos cuatro escalones que me llevaban a la puerta y me sorprendí al encontrar mis pies pesados. Me di cuenta recién al entrar a la pequeña sala que ese simple movimiento me había dejado un poco agotada.

Sae dejo sus bolsas sobre la mesa y me indicó que me sentara en el sofá mientras ella iba a la concina a preparar algo de té. Cuando mi cuerpo se hundió entre la suavidad de los almohadones viejos mis piernas se relajaron, agradecidas y tenía una presión en el pecho que pareció aligerarse un poco cuando recosté mi espalda y deje escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Un olor a te de manzana y vainilla llenó el ambiente. Entonces, algo más relajada por cómo me había acomodado recién, eché también la cabeza para atrás y cerré los ojos. Era increíble lo cansada que me encontraba de repente y lo pesado que se sentían mis parpados cuando no hacía más de una hora que había despertado. Aunque para ser sincera, en el transcurso de todos estos meses no recordaba un solo día de sueño pacífico. Tan solo eso ya era una pesadilla.

Sentí vagamente a Sae venir junto a mí y escuchar el tintineo de las tazas al ser bajadas sobre la mesa. Sentí como me tomaba por los hombros y me empujaba hacia abajo y yo no me resistía, dejándome acomodar por ella en el viejo sofá. Escuché cuando me susurró en el oído algo como que tenía que dormir porque me veía muy cansada, y ahí, entre los cómodos almohadones acobijándome, el dulce aroma del té que relajaba mis músculos y sus manos grandes acariciando mis cabellos, me dejé ir.

Ahí fue cuando todo empezó. Y quizás, ese fue mi error.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a kaprii por su bonito rr :) <strong>

**El prólogo es algo cortito, por eso subo ya el siguiente capítulo tan pronto. Pero las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana... o una vez cada dos semanas... o, por ahí. Si no actualizo así, sepan que el colegio se robó mi tiempo, neuronas y fuerza de voluntad por quiénsabecuántosdías o me atropelló un trolebus de venida a casa, eso también funciona :/ **

**Adeu _|||_ **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a mamá Collins.**

* * *

><p><em>Canción recomendada; fix a heart - demi lovato.<em>

_'Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
><em>I don't even know where to start<em>  
><em>Cause you can't bandage the damage<em>  
><em>You never really can fix a heart'<em>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>

Lo primero que supe era que había luz por todas partes. Era tanta luz, que por un momento tuve que cerrar los ojos para que no me hiciera daño y luego volver a abrirlos lentamente para acostumbrarme.

Cuando mi vista pudo registrar el lugar en donde me encontraba y empezar a reconocer el entorno, el lugar que veo me hace fruncir el ceño. Parecía el patio de mi casa, no mi pequeña y acogedora casa de antes que sido destruida en el bombardeo al distrito, si no donde me había mudado después de ganar los juegos. Pero la diferencia era que ahora estaba llena de gente.

No, no era solo eso. Era la manera en la que la gente estaba acomodada en su jardín y la decoración del lugar lo que me dejaba suspicaz.

Me atrevo a avanzar entre la gente y camino a través del pasillo que habían dejado en medio de los grupos de personas, miles preguntas paseaban por mi mente muriendo por materializarse. Pero es cuando alzo la vista y veo la escena desarrollándose frente a mis ojos que finalmente me pierdo. Veía a Gale, en sus mejores prendas, sonriente e insoportablemente apuesto. Parecía incapaz de sacar los ojos de la persona que estaba frente a él.

No tengo tiempo de pensar en cómo me hace sentir eso porque sigo la dirección de su mirada encontrándome con el objeto de su atención, y entonces, algo pesa en mi estómago y al aire abandona mis pulmones.

Vistiendo un bonito vestido blanco y hasta las rodillas, con muchas pequeñas trenzas en el semi recogido de su cabello, unos ojos iguales de grises le devolvían la mirada. Era yo.

Me estaba casando con Gale, lo supe al instante al ver que éste le entrego un pan sin abandonar nunca la mirada de su rostro. Algo se prendió dentro de mí.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Gale se había ido, junto con todos los demás. Y yo estaba sobreviviendo bien como estaba; sola. Después de todo eso era en lo que siempre fui buena sobreviviendo en situaciones de inesperadas y burlando a la muerte cada vez que trataba de agarrarme entre sus garras. Y matrimonio, implicaba niños tarde o temprano y eso era algo que nunca me daría el lujo de desear. Siempre había sido así y aún con todo lo que había pasado, al contrario de cambiar mi mente ese pensamiento se había fortalecido.

Y tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que yo ya no tenía a nadie. Después de tanto pelear, las heridas dentro de mi eran demasiado insoportables con para querer ser atendidas. Si eso no era suficiente, tenía las cicatrices grabadas en mi piel. Y ya no me quedaba ganas de seguir luchando por mí; sentía cómo la energía ya había sido drenada lejos de mi cuerpo.

Quizás hasta había olvidad quién era yo.

Era por eso que me parecía tan irreal la escena frente a mí que no podía evitar sospechar de todo y de todos. Y también me dolía.

No, esto no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser un sueño.

Es entonces cuando la realización me golpea.

Un sueño. Eso era. Tenía que serlo.

Entonces se me ocurre que sabiendo donde estaba parada deseaba tener algo de poder en lo que estaba pasando, por lo que intento hablar conmigo misma.

-Sabes que esto está mal. – le digo a la versión de mi misma vestida de novia. – Tienes creencias. No puedes ignorar tu manera de ver las cosas y contraer matrimonio. Si ignoras tu forma de pensar… ¿Qué es lo que te queda? ¿Qué nos queda?

Cuando las palabras escapan de mis labios, me doy cuenta de dos cosas. Que mis ojos empiezan a picar y que mi yo no me estaba escuchando, como si nadie le hubiera hablado en ningún momento. Sin embargo, yo no puedo detener las palabras que escapan de mis labios.

-Detente. Por favor, detente.

Entonces veo que Gale parte un pedazo de pan y le pasa la mitad, invitándola a ponerlo sobre el fuego.

-¡No puedes casarte con él! – grito, avanzando hacia ellos. -¡Tú no eres yo! ¡No puedes ser yo!

Una risita escapa de sus labios, mientras sostiene el pan quemado y parte un pedazo, llevando a los labios de su nuevo esposo.

Una lágrima traicionera escapa de uno de mis ojos. Porque no podía ver a esa persona en frente de mí como si fuera yo, porque me sentía traicionada. Porque Gale era mío y sentía cómo si alguien me lo estuviera robando.

¿Pero no se me había sido arrebatado ya?

Él ya se había ido y las cosas ya no eran las mismas entre nosotros incluso antes de haberlo perdido. Mi compañero de caza, mi aliado, mi mejor amigo se había ido… junto con una parte de lo que yo era.

Y eso me deprimía. Al mismo tiempo que me aliviaba.

Sentía alivio porque yo sabía que yo no sería capaz le manejarlo si tenía que verlo todos los días, no ahora. Confiaba en que encontraría su manera de sobrevivir y ser feliz, porque el también era un sobreviviente. Pero ahora no podía afrontar que esa felicidad sea encontrada cerca de mí y dentro de mi vida.

Pero sentía depresión por la manera en la que todo se había terminado. Porque el hecho de que él se fuera y me dejara solo agregaba una persona más a la larga lista de pérdidas en mi vida.

-¡Quita tus manos de él! ¡Él creó la bomba que la mató! ¡Su arma mató a Prim! – le grite, no sabía si a mí misma o al mundo entero. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y sentí una presión en el pecho enseguida, haciendo que doliese.

Supe que una parte de mí se arrepentía de haber dicho eso por el dolor casi físico que sentía, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza suficiente para retractarme.

Aún había mucho odio dentro de mí. Un odio que estaba dirigido a nadie en específico, pero al mismo tiempo estaba dirigido a todo el mundo y al mundo en sí por dejar que existiera tanta maldad dentro de él.

Entonces la veo. Sus hermosos ojos azules que me observaban desde la distancia, con un deje de tristeza y desaprobación brillando en ellos. Pero también había la compasión y amor que siempre conocí en ellos. Ella se veía diferente.

Su rostro se veía lo suficientemente transparente para permitirme visualizar lo que había detrás de ella. Su cuerpo estaba incompleto. Tenía un solo brazo y solo una de sus piernas estaba completa. También estaba flotando.

No pude soportarlo. Olvidándome del mundo entero comencé a correr hacia ella, mi corazón explotando dentro de mi pecho y todo mi cuerpo ardiendo por tocarla. Vi sus ojos dejar de observarme por un escaso segundo para enfocarse en algo más, el segundo que a mí me tomó saltar sobre ella y cubrirla con mi cuerpo.

Pero su cuerpo ya no estaba. Caí al suelo sin tener el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, haciendo que mi rostro impactara de lleno con el pasto. No deje que el dolor me distrajera. Me levanté rápidamente y mis ojos empezaron a escanear mi entorno frenéticamente, buscando cualquier signo de Prim.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Nunca más iba a estar.

Derrotada, baje la mirada y mis dedos se aferraron al pasto y la tierra bajo mis manos. Entonces, mis ojos ven primrouses en el lugar en donde ella había estado flotando hace unos segundos atrás. Es ahí cuando una de mis manos coge una y las lágrimas ya no tienen control y mis sollozos dejan de tener piedad de mí, logrando que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera anhelando su presencia.

Hubiera preferido poder vivir mil vidas y entregarlas todas, solo a cambio de la suya.

Entonces los sollozos de convierten en gritos y espero a que todo se vuelva negro, para que la inconsciencia volviera a recibirme una vez más. Pero eso nunca pasa.

Pudieron haber pasado días, meses, antes de que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para moverme, y entonces me siento más sola que nunca.

Recuerdo que la mirada de Prim había abandonado la mía segundos antes de desaparecer, por lo que llevada por un impulso que no comprendía, arranque una de las primrouses y la coloqué detrás de mi oreja, antes de girarme y buscar el lugar en donde había mirado.

No tengo energía para sentir más dolor, pero lo que veo consigue que una chispa de desesperación sacuda mi cuerpo. Sus rulos rubios tapaban sus ojos por como tenía la cabeza gacha, pero consigo distinguir sus mejillas húmedas incluso desde donde estoy.

Me pregunto qué demonios está haciendo él en este sueño, hasta que lo veo vestido con el uniforme de la panadería y con un pastel entre sus manos. Se acerca a pequeña mesa colocada detrás de todos los invitados sentados y coloca la torta en el medio. Luego ordena algunas cosas mejor y se limpia las manos en su delantal.

Veo que abre sus labios, como si estuviese suspirando y entonces, finalmente veo su rostro. Sus ojos azules se enfocan en algo, pero yo me niego a leer las emociones que transmiten, sabiendo que es imposible y que solo harían más poderosas las punzadas que sentía en el estómago. Sigo la dirección de su mirada para evitar mirarlo a él y entonces, si recién estaba deseando morir ahora no me importaría que sencillamente se limitasen a enterrarme debajo de la tierra, este viva o no.

Los invitados aplauden, como si estuviesen felices y se levantan de sus asientos. Porque los novios se están besando. Porque los novios ya no son novios, ahora son esposos.

Vuelvo a observar a Peeta y veo sus ojos aguados, pero las lágrimas se negaban a dejar el refugio de sus pestañas. Lo veo apretar los puños con fuerza a sus costados y me pregunto si el Peeta de mi sueño también está envenenado.

Entonces con un gesto de dolor se saca el delantal y lo coloca debajo del brazo, baja la cabeza y se gira, comenzándose a marchar. El gesto de derrota no podía ser más claro.

Llevada por otro impulso y porque me negaba a quedarme aquí a seguir observando cosas que no podría soportar, me mezclo entre la gente y lo sigo, pero es sorprendentemente rápido. Cuando llego al lugar en donde él estaba parado ya no está a ningún lugar a la vista.

Entonces empiezo a correr, porque tengo una idea de donde pudo haber ido.

Cuando lo vuelvo a encontrar, lo veo entrando a la panadería. Corro para alcanzarlo y lo sigo adentro. Él tira su delantal al suelo y sube las escaleras, y yo lo sigo. Llega hasta una puerta y entra, luego se dirige directamente a la cama y deja caerse pesadamente sobre el colchón. Sus codos se apoyan sobre sus rodillas y sus manos se dirigen a su cabello rubio, enterrando su rostro.

Y lo escuchó llorar.

Y él llora, y llora, y llora, y yo me quedo completamente estática, totalmente en blanco escuchando su dolor materializarse en sus lágrimas.

Entonces decido huir de ahí, porque no puedo manejar esto. No puedo ver el dolor de alguien más cuando mi propio dolor me está sofocando. Es egoísta, pero no me importa.

Nadie sobrevive a base de amabilidad.

Me preparo para salir corriendo, pero algo me detiene. Peeta levanta la cabeza, sus ojos aguados y rojos enfocándose en la pared.

-No puedo con esto. No puedo hacerlo… - murmura con voz rota, negando.

No sé si puede verme, tampoco escucharme. Ni siquiera creía que pudiese percatarse de mi presencia.

Pero aún así, respondo.

-Yo tampoco.

Y entonces, dos manos me sacuden hasta que abro los ojos y me conecto con la realidad. Lo primero que puedo ver es el rostro de Sae contorsionándose en una mueca de preocupación. Una de sus manos se dirige a mi mejilla y noto que esta húmeda. Había estado llorando en sueños.

Me pregunto si grite en algún momento.

-Ya es tarde, niña. Deberías irte a casa. – me dice y una mirada a la ventana me demuestra que efectivamente ya había oscurecido.

Asiento y me levanto en silencio, caminando hacia la puerta sin pronunciar palabra. Evito mirar a la niña que se cruza en mi camino antes de que saliera de la casa y entonces, estoy afuera.

Sabía que no quería irme a dormir, así que ignoro el frío viento que azota mi cuerpo y hago mi camino al bosque.

Y entonces hago algo inesperado.

Ignoro mis flechas y voy directo a un árbol, a uno alto y comienzo a escalar. Mis músculos se quejan por el repentino ejercicio, pero no permito que eso me detenga. Subo a la parte más alta del árbol, donde las ramas aún podían sostener mi peso y me siento en una, apoyando mi espalda por el tronco del árbol.

El ambiente a mí alrededor era tan frío que me hacía temblar imperceptiblemente, pero no me importa. Porque al mismo tiempo me relajaba y alejaba mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, concentrándome solo en mantenerme caliente.

Una inesperada calma me rodea y entonces miro al cielo, mirando directamente a la luna y preguntándome una vez más porque sobreviví. Las lágrimas regresan a mí junto con el dolor, siento que todo el cuerpo me duele y me toco el pecho, porque siento como se desgarra y se abre sin saber cómo detenerlo.

Si saltase de esta altura, probablemente me rompería la columna, pero no tenía garantizada la muerte. Quizás si me rompiera la nuca o alguna otra parte del cuerpo y sangrara hasta quedarme drenada…

Pero no me atrevo.

Me niego a sucumbir a los deseos de mi mente y grito, y lloro, y le reclamo al cielo y al mundo porque me dejan vivir si solo me darán tanto dolor que la muerte sería un regalo precioso, si van a arrebatarme a todo lo que amo junto con los motivos y las ganas por seguir viviendo.

Grito como si la luna tuviese las respuestas que estaba buscando.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a las niñas que dejaron comentarios *le da hijos y panes* y ya que estamos hablando, el viernes se estrena la película en mi pais y ya tengo las entradas *w* FUCKYEAH. <strong>

**Saludos _|||_**


	4. Capitulo 3

__**Esta saga sigue perteneciendo a mamá Collins, pero por las noches, Peeta es mío y nos amamos el uno al otro.**

* * *

><p><em>All this feels strange and untrue <em>

_And I won't waste a minute without you _  
><em>My bones ache, my skin feels cold <em>  
><em>And I'm getting so tired and so old.. <em>

_~ Open you eyes - Snow Patrol _

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3<span>

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, puedo sentir la textura del sofá contra la piel de mi rostro. Abro los ojos de golpe.

Sin pesadillas.

Escucho sonidos en mi cocina y me tenso, tratando de recordar la noche pasada y como llegue hasta aquí. Desecho la posibilidad de que alguien me haya traído, porque estaba en el bosque y era muy improbable que alguien notara mi ausencia tan pronto. Asumiendo que Sae viniese a hacerme el desayuno, ella podría pensar que había salido de caza. 

Trato de levantarme de golpe, pero enseguida mis músculos se quejan. Asumo que me arrastre hasta casa en medio de mi llanto y colapse en el sofá a falta de energía para subir por las escaleras. De todos modos, hay una posibilidad que hasta en mi insanidad completa sea capaz de ver en lo poco bienvenida que se había convertido mi cama por las noches. 

Con un poco de esfuerzo, consigo llegar hasta la cocina, pero me congelo en la puerta al ver que Sae no vino sola.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver a su nieta sentada en la mesa o dibujando algo recostada en el piso, pero no es esa compañía la que me deja clavada en el suelo y provoca que mi cuerpo se sintiera frio de repente.

Peeta me daba la espalda, lavando los cubiertos que probablemente Sae la grasienta había usado para preparar el desayuno. Veo que hay pan en el centro de la mesa y un sentimiento viejo vuelve a nacer en mi pecho, pero la tensión nunca me abandona.

Sin hablar, me siento en la mesa, dándole la espalda a Peeta y me dedico a meter pedazos de pan en la boca, aunque no tengo hambre. Sae me habla y me explica que invitó a Peeta a venir para que no tuviera que desayunar solo, y un par de cosas más, pero estoy muy distraída para escucharla. Puedo sentir la tensión en cada musculo, provocando que me sintiera más agarrotada de lo que ya me sentía cuando me levante del sofá y que cada movimiento que hiciera se sintiera como si iba a romper una parte de mi cuerpo.

Salte cuando veo su brazo extenderse, rozándome, dejando algo en la mesa antes de volver donde estaba. La vista de su brazo, su mano, sus dedos inevitablemente trae memorias de la última vez que él me había tocado y no había terminado muy bien. Inconscientemente, mis dedos acarician mi cuello, como si el dolor aun estuviera ahí.

Él no me mira cuando toma asiento y empieza a masticar algo. De hecho, nadie en la mesa lo hace.

Decido que eso está bien, mientras juego con un pedazo de pan entre mis dedos, haciendo migajas antes de llevarlo a mis labios. Ocasionalmente, Sae trataría comentaría algo para llenar el silencio y Peeta le respondería educadamente, aunque yo podía notar que tenía tantas ganas de hablar como yo.

Me concentro en mi pedazo de pan para controlar la necesidad de irme en ese momento, para no ofender a Sae. Aunque podía sentir que no duraría mucho tiempo en esa mesa, sintiéndolo a tan pocos centímetros de mi, preguntándome si aun piensa que soy un muto y si trataría de rebanarme la garganta con el cuchillo que está usando ahora para cortar el pan.

Con mis dedos, siento la textura del pan, su calor. Me llevo otro pedazo a los labios para saborear su suavidad, sentir su calor emanar entre mis dientes y mi lengua e inundarme con su característico sabor. Recuerdo entonces en los panes de los otros distritos y los comparo, antes de decidir que es perfecto, y que nadie podía hacer un pan como Peeta Mellark.

Era sencillamente distinto.

Pienso en esto como una buena señal, porque si él ha fue capaz de estar lo suficientemente tranquilo para hornear una tanda de panes con el cuidado y la delicadeza que requiere la perfección, eso tenía que significar alguna mejoría. Quizás esa era su terapia. Quizás, podía encontrar en esto una verdadera sensación de calma que ayudaría a enclarecer su mente.

No consigo explicarme el porqué, pero un dolor agudo me golpea el estomago al recordar mi sueño. Era solo eso, un sueño, una ilusión o en el peor de los casos, una pesadilla. El Peeta de mis sueños no era un chico, era un hombre roto. Y si comparaba aquel hombre con el Peeta que tenia frente a mis ojos, con sus ojos serios, sus hombros tensos y su ceño fruncido, no era difícil darse cuenta de que no había diferencia.

Sí, él había cambiado, pero yo también. Todos lo hicimos. Era estúpido e inaceptable esperar que algo volviera jamás a ser mínimamente parecido a lo que una vez fue. Pero sigue calando hondo en mi mente, de todos modos, y el dolor vuelve a hacerse notar.

Es curioso, como un sentimiento puede acompañarte durante tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad que se torna en algo conocido, esperado, pero aun así cada vez que aparece, aunque no peleo contra él, no es bienvenido.

El dolor es un sentimiento conocido, pero no deseado.

Tengo que dejar de pensar. Los días en los que me permitía pensar demasiado, nunca acarreaba ninguna consecuencia positiva para mí, por lo que me levanto sin decir palabra y me retiro.

No me ducho desde ayer, pero de todos modos me pongo una chaqueta y abandono la casa, en lugar de subir y asearme un poco. Los vientos estaban fríos esta mañana, más que ayer.

Comienzo a caminar sin saber a dónde iba ni que era lo que quería, pero termino en el bosque, en el punto donde antes solía encontrarme con Gale. No tengo mis flechas conmigo, ni tampoco soy capaz de obligarme a sentir ganas de cazar. Mis músculos se sienten cansados, agarrotados y adoloridos, y no puedo moverme demasiado sin que mi cuerpo se queje.

Así que me acuesto en el suelo y miro el cielo, y de inmediato siento los músculos de mi espalda ablandarse y mis piernas aflojarse como si no tuviera huesos.

Es temprano en la mañana, el sol recién empieza a salir. Aunque el aire se estaba fresco, el cielo estaba despejado y más celeste de lo que nunca había notado, interrumpido solo por la luz que reflejaba el sol.

Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que me mire hacia arriba y simplemente contemple el cielo. Mejor aún, me pregunto si alguna vez tuve interés de hacer algo parecido.

Siento el viento soplar mi rostro y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de su frescura. No recordaba cuantas horas había dormido, pero aun me sentía cansada. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios cuando me permito escuchar los sonidos del bosque, relajándome más aun, haciendo que el sopor comenzara a vaciar mi mente y hacer que mis ojos se sintieran más pesados.

Pero no me duermo. Al contrario, en este momento tan tranquilo, el suicidio se cola en mis pensamientos con una seriedad peligrosa.

Lo primero que pienso, es la manera más rápida de matarme, porque quiero evitarme el máximo dolor posible. Sonrío entonces, una sonrisa amarga, porque es como si tuviera miedo del dolor, pero no de la muerte. Sé que en cualquier otro momento ni siquiera lo contemplaría demasiado, así que le echo la culpa al dolor que estaba sintiendo en los músculos que me hacía sentir muy frágil, y hacia que cualquier nuevo dolor en estos momento me resultara intolerante.

Lo segundo que pienso es si alguien lloraría por mí. ¿Pero acaso quedaba alguien? Todos los que alguna vez ame estaban muertos o se habían ido para no volver jamás.

Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría mi madre al respecto, que estaba completamente sola en otro distrito, tratando de enmascarar el dolor de haber perdido a toda su familia, porque tenerme a mí en el estado en el que me encontraba era lo mismo que no tenerme. Una duda asalta mi mente, y me pregunto si se arrepentiría de haberse casado con mi padre en lugar del panadero. Seguramente no tendría que haber visto a su marido y a ninguno de sus hijos morir antes de que ella lo hiciera. Si tenía suerte.

Aunque a estas alturas, era estúpido pensar lo que pudo haber sido.

Haymitch probablemente tarde mucho en darse cuenta de mi ausencia, pero lo superaría eventualmente. Se sumergiría en la bebida una vez más y casi no pensaría en mí.

Entonces me pregunto si Peeta lloraría por mí. Si me extrañaría, o si por el contrario le estaría haciendo un favor, ya que el muto que atentaba contra su vida, su seguridad, su enemigo había sido eliminado.

Quizás sería mejor si él lo viese como un favor.

Me pregunto también como se sentiría la muerte y si abría algo para mí en la otra vida.

Me sentía cansada, tan cansada que me hacía dudar de la paz que pudiera traerme la muerte. Pero tampoco quería seguir viviendo.

Sin embargo, no puedo moverme de donde estoy. Mi cuerpo ya había cedido y el sopor retorna con fuerza a mi mente cuando caigo en cuenta de ese detalle.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento exactamente me quede dormida, pero no tengo un descanso carente de sueño. Sin embargo, tampoco sé si definirlo como pesadilla.

Estoy caminando a los alrededores de la panadería, intimidada por la cantidad de gente en las calles. En el distrito de ahora, no había ni la mitad de habitantes, ya que la mayoría estaban muertos y unos cuantos se habían reubicado.

La gente caminaba, murmuraba cosas, señalaban la panadería e incluso, me pareció distinguir miradas de pena. Llevada por la curiosidad, me acerco a la panadería y escucho a dos señoras de edad comentar entre ellas.

-Me parece que la historia se repite una vez más. – murmura una, revisando algo que llevaba en sus manos.

-El muchacho tiene la misma suerte que su padre, casi parece algo hereditario. Espero que si algún día tiene hijos y uno de ellos es varón, lo tenga lo más alejado posible de Katniss Everdeen y sus crías, o de lo contrario solo será una herencia de dolor.

-Un corazón roto más, uno menos. No veo donde haya tanta importancia.

-Igual me da pena. – contesta consternada, dándole un vistazo a la panadería antes de seguir con su camino.

Tengo que apretar los puños para contener el impulso de gritarles, pero lo logro antes de entrar apresurada a la panadería. Esta vacía.

¿Estoy en el mismo sueño que tuve la última vez? ¿Era una repetición desde otra perspectiva o era una continuación?

Para averiguarlo, subo las escaleras y entro en su habitación, esperando encontrarlo en su cama, donde lo deje la última vez. Pero no esta ahí, si no que esta parado en frente de su ventana, con la mirada perdida en algo más allá de los que sus ojos parecían enfocar en esos momentos. Me acerco a él y me paro a su lado, mi mirada siguiendo la suya. Sus ojos apuntaban hacia el bosque, pero por la mirada nublada que bailaba en sus pupilas, no parecía estar mirándolo en realidad, parecía más bien perdido en sus pensamientos.

Me pregunto una vez más si él podría verme, pero no hago nada por averiguarlo. Aún no sé cual es el estado mental de este Peeta, pero si esta envenenado, es probable que lo mejor sea que no me viera.

No sé cuántos minutos pasan, cuando de repente él se mueve y comienza a abandonar la habitación. Llevada por la curiosidad, lo sigo, bajo las escaleras detrás de él y salgo de la panadería, para seguirlo por las calles. Camina lentamente, noto, pero la determinación esta escrita en su rostro.

Tengo ganas de gritarle cuando veo que sube la colina de la Villa de los Vencedores, pero luego recuerdo que él también vive ahí. Pero no tardo en darme cuenta de que no es a su casa a la que se dirige, y ni siquiera le da un vistazo a la mía. Es a la de Haymitch.

Lo encontramos con la cara recostada en la mesa, pero cuando Peeta lo sacude, nos damos cuenta de que esta despierto. No podría decir que completamente sobrio, pero no estaba completamente borracho, tampoco.

-Necesito hablar contigo. - Le dice Peeta y Haymitch le dedica enseguida una mirada seria.

Por un momento, tengo el sentimiento de que Haymitch sabía que esto pasaría y estaba tratando de quedarse más o menos estable cuando el momento llegara.

Me pregunto donde esta la otra versión de Katniss en este sueño, la que me niego a reconocer como yo misma.

Peeta se sienta en el sofá y Haymitch le sigue, desplomándose frente a él.

Se observan por un largo momento, antes de que uno de ellos decide romper el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿cuanto tiempo quieres quedarte aquí? O en el peor de los casos, ¿cuándo te vas? - le dice Haymitch, con su habitual tono brusco, pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Puedo ver cómo sus palabras no producen nada en Peeta, no le afectan en lo más mínimo, por lo que deduzco que él ya lo había considerado.

-Katniss se fue. Esta muerta. ¿Real o no real?

-No, Katniss no murió. Solo se casó.

Peeta asiente, aún sin mostrar emociones en su rostro.

-Y yo.. estuve en su boda. Traté de matarla. Cuando iban a quemar el pan, trate de clavarle el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las rodajas en el pecho. Pero tú me detuviste. ¿Real o no real?

Haymitch lo observa por un momento, sus ojos pensativos. Yo también lo observo, pero estoy segura de que mi expresión debía ser otra. Porque ya tengo una de mis respuestas. En este extraño lugar, en este estúpido sueño él también estaba envenenado.

-¿Real o no real? -insiste.

-No real. Le dejaste un pastel y luego te fuiste. Un rato después, me fui yo.

Él asiente y veo la primera emoción cruzar su rostro. Consternación. - Ayer fui al bosque. No sé porque lo hice... pero tuve un impulso. No llegué muy lejos, de todos modos. Pero tuve un ataque.

Haymitch solo lo observa en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que él continúe.

-Ella no era un muto. Tenía claro quién era, pero .. era cruel. Podía verla, escupiéndome cosas en el rostro, riéndose en mi cara. Se deleitaba con mi dolor, cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de llorar .. ella me miraba con placer. El cuchillo estaba en mi mano y yo solo quería hacer que parara. Quería que me dejara. Quería que se fuera y no volviera nunca más. Entonces, la maté. O eso fue lo que quise hacer.

-No sé qué es peor - continúa. - si estar sano o estar en medio de un ataque. Se siente igual de las dos maneras. - Cuando voy a casa, no hay nadie. Pero ni siquiera puedo llamarla casa, porque esta tan vacía, fría y desprovista de vida, que parece más bien una caja, un encierro. Cuando voy a la panadería, solo pienso en cada uno de ellos, y me odio a mí mismo porque me doy cuenta de que sus recuerdos están comenzando a desvanecerse. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba mi madre - dice y le dedica una sonrisa que contradice la tonalidad de sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro. - Me siento solo, muy solo. No sé cómo diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no. No sé como lidiar con el dolor ni con todos los lugares que solo me traen memorias. Esta mañana, cuando vine aquí escuché a la gente del distrito murmurar sobre mi, apuntándome y mirándome con pena. Entonces decidí que tampoco puedo soportar verlos a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me estás pidiendo? - dice Haymitch. Lo único que logro diferenciar en su rostro es seriedad.

Peeta pasa los dedos de su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo. - Quiero irme.

-No tienes porque irte. - me sorprendo hablándole directamente, antes de procesarlo demasiado. Pero después me hecho para atrás, porque acabo de escuchar sus razones. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo, para que él tuviera ganas de quedarse aún por sobre todo lo que le disgusta? ¿Qué se quede conmigo?

Pero en este lugar, ¿quién era yo? ¿Esta espectadora, que ni siquiera sabía que tan vista u oída podía ser? ¿O la otra Katniss, la que ya era una esposa en estos momentos?

-¿Dónde?

-En el distrito cuatro. Necesito tratar aunque sea por una vez vivir. También quiero ver cómo lo esta llevando Annie. Sí no funciona, entonces .. me rendiré y no seguiré viviendo.

-Debo suponer que estás aquí para que yo te ayude a marcharte. - dice Haymitch. Luego sacude su cabeza, como si tratara de desechar algún pensamiento. - Apreciaría realmente que esto funcione, chico. No me obligues a asistir a tu funeral.

Peeta solo lo observa. No trata de ofrecerle palabras confortantes, tampoco le regala ninguna promesa. De todos modos, Haymitch se levanta y murmura un seco - Déjame hacer algunas llamadas. -antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Entonces observo a la persona sentada en el sofá y me pregunto en la realidad de este sueño, mientras siento el sopor abandonarme y la luz del día hacer que mi visión se torne color naranja.

Antes de que me de cuenta, estoy parpadeando repetidamente para que mis ojos se adecuen a la luz. Me levanto del lugar donde estaba acostada y estiro mis músculos, antes de decidir que tenía que volver a casa. Por la posición del sol, intuía que era mediodía. Lo mejor sería buscar mis flechas y llevarle una ardilla a Sae, como recompensa por su paciencia conmigo.

Mientras voy, millones de preguntas recorren mi mente. Cómo cuál era el objetivo de esos sueños y porqué los estaba teniendo. Pero la única pregunta que realmente queda, es si el chico del pan de ésta realidad también estaba deseando marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk: La película fue tan malditamente hermosa y fue una adaptación increíblemente fiel. Estoy feliz de haberla visto y no puedo esperar por tener el dvd para verla again.. and again.. and again #lawl<strong>

**Gracias por los rr, son preciosos c:**

**Adeu _|||_**


	5. Capitulo 4

**La saga pertenece a la genial Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

><p><em>If you're searching for a place you know<em>

_A familiar face, somewhere to go_

_You should look inside yourself_

_You're halfway there_

_ Exhale - Whitney Houston._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4.<span>

Las semanas pasaban iguales, a tal punto que llegué a olvidar en que momento terminaba un día y en cual empezaba el siguiente.

Sae seguía viniendo cada mañana a asegurarse de que estuviera comiendo, hasta que un día dejó de venir. En mi mesa nunca faltaba un pan caliente y una taza de té, por lo que me llevo un buen tiempo darme cuenta de que la presencia de la mujer estaba faltando. Tal vez solo me di cuenta porque un día llegue de mi mañana de caza y encontré la sala hecha un desastre, cosa que no había ocurrido desde que Sae comenzó a ocuparse de mí.

Desconocía el motivo por el que ella dejó de venir. Lo único que podía asegurar era que el té y el pan recién hecho en mi mesa no era algo que estuviera allí todos los días cuando ella estaba, por lo que suponía que el día que comencé a tenerlos fue el día en que ella dejó de venir.

No se requería de demasiada reflexión para saber quién era el responsable de mi desayuno, sin embargo, la última vez que lo había visto, las hojas recién empezaban a caerse de los árboles. Cuando salí esta mañana, noté que en el piso ya comenzaba a formarse una pequeña capa de nieve.

Sin embargo, Haymitch comenzó a venir a más seguido. Si intentaba hablarme, no lo notaba, pero creo que nunca lo hacía de todos modos. Venía a la hora del desayuno, se sentaba conmigo, comía algo y luego se retiraba sin despedirse. Luego volvía al día siguiente.

Algunas veces no se presentaba, pero intuía que se debía a que estaba demasiado borracho para estar consciente, mucho menos levantarse. Pero estaba bien, porque tenía la creencia de que él venía a asegurarse de que estuviese viva y comiese algo, en lugar de estar deseoso de compañía.

De a poco, caímos en una rutina.

Yo cazaba, Haymitch bebía, Peeta horneaba.

Y tenía la certeza de que él horneaba y cocinaba, porque otra cosa que nunca faltaba en mi mesa era el almuerzo. Cuando volvía de cazar me dirigía a la cocina y trataba de comer, luego me retiraba y trataba de buscar cosas para mantener mi mente ocupada. Otras veces, pasaba de largo y el plato de comida quedaba sin tocarse en la mesa todo el día, hasta que el día siguiente era reemplazado por el desayuno.

Quizás fue por eso que una mañana, cuando entre a la cocina y encontré en la mesa vacía a excepción del plato sucio del almuerzo de ayer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude sentir afuera de mi habitación una emoción distinta, pero no mucho mejor que la depresión. Pánico. Ansiedad. Confusión.

No me había dado cuenta hasta qué punto aprendí a apreciar las rutinas y el pequeño confort que me brindaba el pan hasta que ya no estuvo ahí.

Me sujete del marco de la puerta mientras trataba de contener el impulso de contener el aire, preguntándome que podía significar esto.

Quizás se quedó dormido... pero si tenía tanto éxito como yo dentro de su habitación, entonces era completamente improbablemente. Quizás se olvidó… o se cansó de cocinar para mí.

Tan pronto como las excusas venían a mi mente eran desechadas.

Mis pies se estaban dirigiendo a su casa antes de que la desesperación empezara a formar posibles escenarios en mi mente.

Esto no era parte de la rutina. Haymitch no presentándose era algo natural, pero la falta de la comida en mi mesa era algo que por mucho tiempo había estado ahí sin falta, a tal punto de haberse transformado en una rutina. Y romper una rutina era intolerable.

Mis pies frenaron bruscamente cuando estuve en frente de su casa y fue recién entonces que realmente comencé a considerar su estado. ¿Qué pasaba si él estaba en medio de un episodio y yo entraba?

Mi cuello comenzó a punzar, como si las marcas de sus dedos aún estaban frescas. Comienzo a dudar. ¿Debería entrar a verlo? ¿Trataría de matarme? ¿Sus intentos serían fulminantes o sería yo lo suficientemente rápida para salir de ahí?

Estaba tan silencioso…

Pero él y yo teníamos una promesa, un acuerdo mutuo.

Nos protegíamos el uno al otro.

Abro con cuidado la puerta de en frente y cuando entro, lo hago aún con más cuidado. Mis ojos escanean frenéticamente el lugar en busca de su figura mientras mis oídos están alertas a cualquier sonido. Cuando no veo señal de él en todo el lugar, mi cuerpo se relaja por unos escasos segundos.

Entonces, mi mente registra lo que podría significar y la tensión regresa de golpe, con más fuerza que antes.

Hay vidrios rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo, muebles tirados, cuadros desbaratados. Pero por más que hago un esfuerzo, no recuerdo haber oído el ruido de la destrucción en ningún momento.

Con pies temblorosos, me aventuro a subir las escaleras. Mis pies, acostumbrados a moverse siempre con sigilo no hacían ruido alguno, pero el latido de mi corazón frenético retumbaba con tal fuerza en mis oídos, que por un segundo contemplo con temor la idea de que quizás Peeta pueda oírlo.

Cuando miro por el pasillo, veo las pinturas desparramadas por las paredes y el suelo. Camino evitando pisar el desastre, preguntándome por un momento cómo iba Peeta a limpiar eso luego. Quizás tendría que volver a pintar las paredes y cambiar la madera del suelo, pero no eso no estaba mal del todo, porque seguramente le ayudaría a mantener su mente ocupada y una parte de mí pensaba que incluso disfrutaría realizar ese tipo de tareas. Siempre y cuando no piense en cómo causo el desastre en primer lugar.

Me dirijo directo a su cuarto y al no encontrarlo, la poca valentía que me mantenía moviéndome casi se esfuma por completo, porque sabía que solo me quedaban dos lugares donde buscar. En el baño y en el cuarto que él había reservado para pintar.

Con las rodillas temblorosas y el estómago cosquilleándome de una manera molesta, abro la puerta del baño y al encontrar su cuerpo acurrucado dentro de la tina, mi cuerpo se congela.

La tina estaba vacía y él tenía toda su ropa puesta, pero no es eso lo que me molesta, es la posición en la que esta; con su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos abiertas hacia arriba, llenas de sangre.

Desde mi posición, podía notar que su pelo había crecido considerablemente y si bien el cambio en su figura no era mucha, ya no se veía tan pequeño y demacrado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Peeta? – lo llamo, insegura.

Y cuando él levanta y me mira con ojos calmados, es cuando la realidad de lo que está pasando me golpea. Yo estoy aquí, en su casa, en su baño. Con Peeta. Y ahora él está esperando a que yo hable.

Esto no era parte de mi rutina. Romper rutinas estaba mal.

Todo lo que quiero hacer es girarme y salir corriendo, esconderme en el armario y no salir hasta que Haymitch note mi ausencia y venga a sacarme a la fuerza, como ya había ocurrido antes. Pero mis pies parecían haberse quedado dormidos.

Si bien sus ojos me miraban calmados, también me miraban vacíos y desenfocados. Parecía que había estado perdido en pensamientos no más confortables que los míos, pero al menos, no parecía que tuviera ganas de matarme.

-Katniss. – Es todo lo que dice.

Pero yo no sé qué decir. Entonces, hago lo único productivo que se me ocurre.

Abro el botiquín del baño y saco desinfectante, algodón y vendas. Me acerco a la tina donde él esta, con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para rechazar mi contacto y en el más esperado de los casos, echarme de su casa. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue ofrecerme sus manos.

Empiezo a quitar los vidrios incrustados en sus palmas, luego limpio la sangre y desinfecto los lugares donde hay cortaduras. Peeta aguanta todo sin inmutarse, o dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

El silencio comienza a ser cómodo cuando él dice algo.

-Ya has curado mis heridas antes. ¿Real o no real?

-Real. – respondo de inmediato, pero no ofrezco nada más, pero él tampoco lo pide.

Termino de vendar sus manos y le agarro de las muñecas, alejando sus manos para contemplar mi trabajo. Lo que no me espero, es que él mueva sus dedos para rozar mis muñecas, dibujando sus caminos hasta los míos sin abandonar mi piel en ningún momento, hasta entrelazarlos.

El contacto es todo menos nuevo, sin embargo, la sorpresa es tanta que mis ojos salen disparados a su rostro para encontrarlo devolviéndome la mirada.

Sus ojos seguían viéndose calmados, ya no perdidos, si no cálidos. Me observaban de una manera tan única del viejo Peeta, que no pude evitar sumergirme en las memorias y aunque tratase de evitarlo, el anhelo. Pero también había algo más en su mirada. Duda.

Es ese sentimiento el que me hace despertar y recordar que el chico frente a mí ya no es un chico, y jamás volvería a ser el viejo Peeta. Pero yo tampoco era la misma. Jamás volvería a ser la mitad de lo que alguna vez fui.

Me suelto bruscamente de su agarre y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me encuentro corriendo, lejos de él, lejos de los recuerdos, lejos de los deseos de pensar. Me encierro una vez más en mi casa y me escondo dentro de mi armario, porque la soledad y el silencio era algo que tenía más que asumido que merecía, por lo que eran ambientes en los que podía encontrar al menos una pizca de seguridad.

Romper rutinas era malo.

Por eso no volví a hacerlo. Pasaron tres semanas antes de que lo volviera a ver, pero el pan no volvió a faltar en mi mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento muchísimo haber tardado y encima volver con un capítulo corto, pero andaba de exámenes y con cero inspiración para escribir nada, además, me fue mal en tres materias. Pero quería escribir ya aunque sea un poquito para retomar el ritmo y quedarme un poco más tranquila.<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo será el doble de largo, promesa de dedito lm/ **

**Muchas gracias a todos los rr, alertas y favoritos, me hacen saltar como tonta de la felicidad :) Y si no conteste alguno, les juro que se me pasó, soy olvidadiza en extremo, pero siempre contesto todos los rr.**

**Y por último, les invito a pasarse por el blog mrsbohemian(punto)blogspot(punto)com :) tiene nuevo diseño.**

**Augora sí, me despido. **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los juegos del hambre son propiedad de la señora Collins, yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes. **

**IMPORTANTE: **Si estás leyendo esto mientras mi nombre sigue siendo Belena Nothingface, les informo que me cambiaré el nombre a Belén Vieparoles. Haré el cambio en algunos días, pero quería avisarles por aquí antes.

* * *

><p><em>I remember the time i knew what happiness was<br>Let the memory live again  
>Every street lamp seems to beat<br>A fatalistic warning_

_Memory ~ Barbra Streisand_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5.<span>

No recordaba la última vez que las palabras abandonaron mis labios. El invierno había llegado, y lo había hecho con fuerza.

La mayor del tiempo, no importa que tan abrigada esté, ni que tan caliente mi cuerpo se encuentre, mis manos estaban heladas. Así que me gustaba encender la chimenea, sentarme sobre la alfombra y extender mis brazos hacia las llamas, para calentar mis manos. Era una actividad que podía disfrutar mientras mantuviera mi mente ocupada, o en blanco.

Generalmente, las llamas estaban tan relacionadas con mi pasado, que era imposible impedir que malos recuerdos traten de captar mi atención. Pero mientras los recuerdos no sean muy intensos, no eran del todo indeseados. La depresión era un sentimiento que en estos últimos meses, me visitaba con tanta frecuencia que se había convertido en parte de mi rutina, por lo que de alguna manera, lo encontraba reconfortante.

Pero estaba sola.

No sé porque el pensamiento acude tan seguido a mi mente. Quizás se debe a que antes de la nieve, había otras personas aparte de mí que entraban y salían, aunque yo no lo notase en ese momento. En una parte de mi mente, tenía esa certeza, por lo que suponía que resultaba en algún tipo de sentimiento relajante como resultado.

Había días en el que la tormenta estaba tan fuerte cuando despertaba, que no podía abandonar mi casa. Sin embargo, en algún momento del día aparecía comida en mi mesa. No tengo idea de cómo se las arregla.

Pero en estos momentos, la comida ya no me brindaba tanto confort como antes, porque me sentía sola. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con la depresión que me traía no poder salir de mi casa y tener que estar todo el día sola con mis pensamientos, pero que él se ocupase de que comiera ya no era suficiente.

La necesidad de una distracción superaba las dudas y miedos que un momento con el chico del pan me podía dar.

No se trataba de él, pienso. Si no del contacto humano de alguien que pueda entender lo que estoy pasando.

Así que yo no hablaba. Estaba sola todo el día, todos los días, por lo que era lo más lógico.

No le veía sentido a expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta por el simple hecho de llenar el silencio, de hacer funcionar mis cuerdas vocales. Los minutos se transformaban en horas, las horas en días, los días en semanas y lo más cercano a una interacción que tengo es la de mi voz mental cuando pienso en que puedo hacer después.

En uno de esos días, buscando alguna distracción termino en una habitación, abriendo una caja, encontrando recuerdos.

Ignoro los sentimientos que se apoderaron de mí cuando empecé a tirar las cosas contra las paredes, lejos de mi vista, hasta que mis dedos se congelaron al agarrar el libro de plantas que había pertenecido a mi padre. Entonces notó que mi pecho sube y baja frenéticamente, y que mis mejillas se sienten húmedas.

Observo el libro por un momento, hasta que decido ojearlo. Leo las descripciones debajo de los dibujos de las plantas, aunque no hubiese una razón lógica, ya que me lo sabía de memoria.

Me golpea el pensamiento de que Peeta me había ayudado a dibujar las plantas y mis dedos se aprietan contra el libro, algo cálido comienza a surgir en mi pecho. Pero no es el tipo de sentimiento que hace que tus músculos se relajen, tu cuerpo se sienta más liviano y los buenos sentimientos salgan a flote. Es el tipo de cálido que quema, tensa tus músculos y te hace desear gritar y romper más cosas.

No grito, ni rompo nada, pero lo maldigo de una y mil veces dentro de mi mente.

Otra desventaja de no poder distraerme, era que la soledad y la falta de cosas por hacer me daban demasiado tiempo para pensar, lo que siempre terminaba mal.

Las manos comienzan a picarme por el deseo de materializar mis sentimientos de alguna manera. Así que arrojo el libro con violencia contra la pared, pero no es suficiente. Vuelvo a recoger el libro y vuelvo a arrojarlo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, entonces vuelco también la mesa de luz que está a mi alcance. Me doy cuenta que mi liberación es como el fuego. Si le agrego más leña al fuego, éste crecerá y si no tengo cuidado, podría consumirme completamente. No podía combatir el fuego con el fuego. No podía permitirme volver a quemarme.

Mi mente retiene ese pensamiento mientras bajo por las escaleras y me dirijo a la sala. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, invitándome a acercarme a su calor. Me siento frente a la chimenea y levanto las manos, dejando que las sensaciones me invadan, concentrándome en otras cosas para no hacer algo como ponerme a llorar. Pero todo es inútil.

Cierro los ojos y la veo. Pelo rubio. Fuego. La oscuridad. El vacío. El deseo de querer dejarme llevar. Dibujo su rostro en mi mente y me doy cuenta de que fácil sería para mí dejarme llevar en éste momento. La facilidad era incluso peligrosa, considerando el estado en el que me encontraba ahora.

Sin darme cuenta, el calor que me proveía el fuego de la chimenea comienza a ser demasiado intenso. Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que mis manos están dentro del fuego, como si inconscientemente desearan acariciar las llamas.

Retiro mis manos, pero no siento el dolor. Siento el pecho pesado, el cuerpo desgastado, un nudo en la garganta y los ojos me escocen, por lo que trato desesperadamente en concentrarme en el dolor de las quemaduras de mis manos, porque cualquier dolor es lejos más tolerable que el dolor que me invadía cada vez que la realidad me golpeaba. El dolor de saber que la he perdido para siempre.

Soy la chica en llamas.

Aporté la chispa que encendió el país en llamas… Pero terminé quemándose en el proceso.

Retrocedo arrastrándome por el suelo, hasta que mi espalda toca el sofá y recuesto mi cabeza contra el almohadón. No puedo evitar que una lágrima caliente se deslice por uno de mis ojos, aunque ésta vez no le siguen sollozos descontrolados. Es más, me siento calmada, aunque ésta sea una calma insoportable.

Cuando vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, no puedo evitar quedarme dormida.

Mis pies están descalzos. Puedo sentir la suavidad de la arena debajo de las plantas, haciéndome desear doblar mis dedos para sentir los granos deslizarse entre ellos. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y mis brazos desnudos al sentir el viento helado, pero a al subir la mirada, puedo notar que es un día soleado. Aunque ya era estaba por oscurecer.

Sin saber que más hacer, comienzo a caminar, dejando mi vista vagar por el lugar. Lo primero que llama mi atención es el mar, con el agua tan cristalina que podías ver el cielo reflejado en ella, como si fuera un espejo.

Inconscientemente comienzo a caminar en su dirección, como atraída por el algún iman oculto entre las aguas. Mis pies se sumergen en el agua y mis dedos se hunden en la tierra, haciendo que de pronto, me sienta tranquila. Mi pecho aún se sentía pesado, pero el nudo en mi garganta era menos notorio. Me siento, mojándome la parte trasera de mis pantalones, pero no me importa. Es un raro momento de tranquilidad, no del tipo que da lugar antes de la tormenta, si no del tipo que aparece después de ésta haya terminado.

Entonces veo una piedra rebotar en el agua una, dos veces, antes de hundirse completamente. Luego veo otra. Y otra. Confundida, me giro para ver quien me estaba haciendo compañía, entonces lo veo, aunque él no está mirando en mi dirección.

Algunos rizos estaban tan largos que le cubrían casi todo los ojos, logrando darle una apariencia de cabizbajo con más facilidad. Sus hombros estaban caídos, sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas que estaban atraídas hacia su pecho. Bajo un brazo, palpando algo a su lado, entonces, levantándolo lo flexiono y con un movimiento de muñeca, otra roca salió disparada al mar, rebotando dos veces antes de hundirse completamente.

Subo mis rodillas y apoyo mis brazos en ellas, imitando su posición. Surge en mí una inesperada necesidad de hablarle, pero aunque me esfuerzo, no se me ocurren palabras.

Me quedo por varios minutos, solo contemplándolo. Se veía tan apagado, tan falto de vida…. Pero dudaba que yo me viera un ápice mejor. Quizás, me veía incluso peor.

Cuando otra persona vino, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse completamente. Era alta, pero lo que más sobresalía era su cabello, largo hasta unos dedos más de la cintura. Tomo asiento casualmente al lado de Peeta, con una sonrisa de lado.

Contemplo el cuadro que forman los dos, uno apagado y la otra tan casual, tan normal. Siento mi cara contraída en una mueca irritante y cuando me doy cuenta, me relajo. Me levanto de mi lugar y me acerco a ellos, sentándome al lado de Peeta, pero a una distancia considerable. Entonces veo su rostro.

Sus ojos son verdes, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la cicatriz partía una de sus cejas y terminaba en su mejilla. Era una cicatriz rara, porque terminaba en su ceja derecha y volvía a empezar a unos dos dedos debajo de su ojo izquierdo. No puedo evitar pensar la suerte que tuvo que haber tenido para que lo que sea que la haya lastimado no le haya agarrado ninguno de sus ojos.

-Antes, por las noches no nos dejaban entrar en la playa. Había agentes de la paz en casetas por todas las entradas y cubrían la entrada al mar con cordones. Ellos decían que era por nuestra propia seguridad, aunque en realidad, yo creo que solo estaban evitando que alguien trate de escapar por el agua o suicide.

Peeta no respondió, pero ella siguió.

-No sé cómo han de ser las cosas ahora, no he venido por aquí en un buen tiempo. Lo más probable es que sigan poniendo cordones en la entrada del mar para que los niños que vienen a jugar no traten de entrar, por su seguridad. – se encogió de hombros. – Pero ya está por oscurecer. Supongo que hoy por fin podré averiguarlo.

Peeta se giró a observarla por unos segundos, antes de volver su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Cuando habla, puedo notar que sus mejillas se tiñen del más ligero tono de rosa. – Discúlpame. Pero realmente no recuerdo tu nombre.

Su tono de voz era más apagado al que yo estaba acostumbrada, pero también contenía tintes de vergüenza.

-Eso es porque no me conoces. Pero yo te conozco a ti. Ayer te vi entrar con cajas en una casa cerca de aquí…. Pues, yo vivo una cuadra más arriba.

-Oh.

-Mi nombre es Kashmire Liliana. – Le sonrió como si acabara de confiarle un secreto bastante divertido. -Pero puedes decirme Lilly.

Peeta asintió, respondiendo en un tono amable. – Razonable.

-Has de pensar que soy una maleducada. – Siguió comentando, pero no parecía arrepentida. – Pero sé distinguir una persona que necesita ser acompañada apenas la tengo frente a mis ojos. Quizás tú no lo sepas, pero esa es la verdad. ¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo mientras se hace de noche, Peeta? Somos casi vecinos. Tómalo como una bienvenida.

Por un segundo, Peeta hizo una cara, del tipo que una persona hace cuando está cansada de cargar algo, pero sabe que aún no tiene el privilegio de descansar. Pero pareció pensárselo mejor, ya que enseguida volvió a poner una expresión normal. No sonrió, pero su voz seguía siendo amable.

-Me encantaría aceptar tu compañía, Lilly.

La obviedad de que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí era tanta que me invade una repentina ráfaga de ira. Por unos momentos, me sorprende su intensidad y me cofunde su procedencia. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había sentido así, que no sabía qué hacer con el sentimiento.

Lilly sonríe, sin agregar nada más. Pero noto que se acerca un poco más a él.

Cuando abro los ojos, lo primero que registro es que he roto mi rutina. Hace tiempo que no soñaba nada así, por lo que me entretengo unos segundos dándole vuelta al pensamiento.

Luego registro un ardor y hago una mueca, fijándome en mis manos. Las palmas estaban rojas y no podía doblar los dedos sin que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. No tardo en descubrir que mientras más estiro la piel de mis palmas, más insoportable es el dolor, por lo que dejo mis manos a mis costados lo más inmóviles que puedo.

Seguía sintiendo un peso en el pecho, pero algo había cambiado. Ahora sentía las punzadas de la ira, tan vívida como en el sueño, burbujeando como si fuera el agua de una caldera esperando el momento clave para estallar y quemarlo todo.

Este era uno de los momentos en el que me daba cuenta hasta qué punto era inestable.

En un momento de impulsividad, estoy caminado con decisión hacia la puerta, hacia la tormenta de afuera.

Al salir el brusco viento que me recibe me recuerda que estoy desabrigada, haciéndome dudar unos segundos, pero sigo adelante. Todo me golpea de una, dejándome desconcertada.

Estaba cansada de encerrarme, de no poder escapar hacia los bosques, de que nadie me hablara y de pasarme el día entero pensando en mil y una formas para acabar con mi vida. Me lo merecía, eso estaba lejos de ser discutible, pero mi egoísmo, aunque sea por un momento, me impedía conformarme.

Toco su puerta con violencia, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor en mis palmas vuelve a hacerse presente.

Cuando no hay respuesta, empujo la puerta, sabiendo que rara vez Peeta la trancaba.

Él estaba sentado en el sofá, con una colcha cubriéndole las piernas y un cuaderno en su regazo. Alzó la vista automáticamente cuando entre, sorprendido. Me examinó por unos momentos, con ojos abiertos como platos.

Luego, como si impulsado por un resorte saltó del sofá echando su cuaderno descuidadamente a un lado y tomando la manta, comenzó a avanzar hacia más. Hizo un gesto de dolor al apoyar su pierna falsa, cojeando más de lo normal al caminar.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Te estás congelando viva. – murmuró, cubriéndome con la manta y pasando sus manos por mis hombros, como si tratara de calentarme.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que puso su mano en mis hombros, y no pude evitar sentirme aliviada cuando el calor de la manta llegó a mi cuerpo. Él paso una de sus manos por mi nariz, retirándola tan rápido como lo colocó, como si mi tacto le quemara. Pero me di cuenta de que lo hizo para retirarme un poco de la nieve de mi rostro cuando hizo lo mismo con mi frente, mis mejillas y la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

¿Para qué había venido?

Sabía que estaba enojada. En mi sueño él hablaba con una desconocida, pero no estaba visitando a Annie a pesar de estar en el mismo distrito. ¿Pero era por eso que estaba enojada? Yo no me creía con la fuerza de poder verla, sobretodo embarazada. Estaba bien con los recuerdos que me torturaban cuando estaba sola, no necesitaba agregar los que seguramente vendrían con su presencia, además de culpa. Quizás solo estaba enojada porque hasta en mis sueños él tenía más contacto humano de lo que yo había tenido en semanas.

Quizás tenía frío, estaba deprimida, tenía las manos quemadas y no sabía nada.

-¿Quiere que te haga un chocolate caliente? – preguntó él de repente, rompiendo el silencio, con un volumen de voz que no superaba el susurro.

Asiento y él se va a la cocina, sin decir nada más. Me quedo parada unos momentos, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle su espacio, pero tenía ganas de volver a casa, así que me siento en uno de los sofás en silencio, con la manta rodeando mi cuerpo, mirando la nieve caer a través de la ventana. Cuando aprieto la manta contra mi cuerpo, tapándome hasta el cuello, me llega su olor y me hundo más en el sofá, con una sensación de paz recorriéndome el cuerpo, liberando al fin el peso de mi pecho. Y por alguna razón, aquello aguo mis ojos.

Saltó en mi lugar sorprendida cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Me giro y lo veo parado ahí, observando con ojos cautelosos, como si estuviera calculando cada segundo cerca de mí, abriendo y cerrando las palmas de sus manos. No despego mi mirada de su rostro y cuando se da cuenta, se gira, con las mejillas imperceptiblemente coloreadas. Se dirige a la taza que dejo en la mesa y me la pasa, pero yo frunzo el ceño. ¿En qué momento había llegado eso ahí? Peeta era una persona endemoniadamente ruidosa, pero aun así yo no lo había oído entrar.

-Bebe antes de que se enfríe. – Murmura, por lo que trato de agarrar la taza.

Enseguida me arrepiento. Mis manos manifiestan su dolor y un lloriqueo abandona mis labios. El dolor era peor de lo que pensé.

Peeta frunce el ceño. -¿Qué va mal?

Sigo notando que esa mirada calculadora, pero también noto que su expresión había adherido un deje de preocupación.

No quiero darle explicaciones, por lo que le muestro mis manos. Pero él tampoco me las pide. Por la expresión en su rostro, parece entender a la perfección.

Deja la taza en la mesa y murmura un _ya vuelvo_, antes de volver a desaparecer. Cuando vuelve, coloca una pajilla dentro de mi taza y me pide mis manos. Dudo, pero termino dándoselas, porque no encuentro motivos para no hacerlo.

Con cuidado, deposita una pomada en mis palmas y el alivio es inmediato.

-Se aseguran de que tenga un botiquín decente, por las dudas. Cada vez mes, cuando llega el tren me envían una caja con mis medicinas y…. y también algunas otras cosas que creen que podría necesitar. Pomadas para las quemaduras, pastillas para dormir, algo para calmar el dolor en mi pierna. – Niega con la cabeza y aprieta los labios, como si se preguntara porque me está contando esto.

Cuando acaba se retira y me indica que beba el chocolate de la pajilla, sin apoyar mis manos en nada, antes de tomar asiento en el sofá más lejano al mío.

En algún momento le pregunto que estaba dibujando, recordando el libro de plantas que deje tirado en algún lugar de mi casa.

Estaba tratando de dibujar a uno de sus hermanos, me dice. Estaba tratando de recordar su rostro.

Asiento, pero no digo nada más, porque no tengo ganas de hablar. Después varios minutos, él vuelve a tomar su cuaderno y continúa con su dibujo, pero no me dice que me vaya. Así que me quedo, disfrutando del calor que llena mi estómago con cada sorbo de mi chocolate y extrañamente cómoda con el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy no hubo clases, por lo que me senté a escribir. Este capítulo salió a base de Memory, Saving all my love y un par de canciones que la letra nada que ver tenía, pero el ritmo encajaba para mí .-. xD<strong>

**Siento tardar en actualizar, yo soy la que más se molesta cuando tardo mucho, porque esta historia la empecé el año pasado; esta todo en mi cabeza. Falta plasmarlo. Y tiempo. **

**Trataré de tardar menos :c me haré un calendario or something. **

**Empecé una nueva historia.. y si quieren contactarse conmigo, Face, Twitter, PM.. todo en mi profile :) ¡Y no olviden que me cambiaré el nombre, como decía arriba!**

***Fin del aviso parroquial***


End file.
